Runestar Melodies
by Misty Mina
Summary: Musical meme challenge. 10 drabbles for Fried/Lucy. Hope you'll like it. Update: Just a small one XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail is not mine! Stop accusing me of stealing the characters. _*hides all charas in her closet*_

**Author's note:** Ok, I promised Neko-Tiara I'd write a music meme as well and after sorting through all my music files and picking the best for a meme, I can finally present you a decent music meme. If you want you can try to write one yourself. ^^ Fried, the rules please. XD

**Musical Meme**

Choose a subject and go -

Writing: Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switches (even if it's mid-sentence). Go for ten songs (or five).

~o~o~o~

**Runestar Melodies  
**By Misty Mina

**1) Ich fuehl wie du / Peter Maffay**

Lucy Heartfilia was a chatty person. She liked to talk to her friends about everything. However Fried Justine was a person who didn't talk. Many thought those two were incompatible. Either the rune mage would be annoyed by her voice first or the Stellar princess would be frustrated by his silence in the end. And despite everything, it still worked out. Those two didn't need words. They were talking to each other, just not vocally. Because the language of love is made out of glances and gestures.

~o~o~o~

**2) Palace of Fantasy / Freedom Call**

Tenrou island had become a death trap in the last few hours since they'd arrived. The fight against this enemy was hard and Fried was exhausted. Worries plagued his mind. What if those enemies just kept coming? What about the others? Were they alright? But the true question was, could they survive this? Bixlow gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Surely the eccentric mage knew what he was thinking about. Sometimes he could read him like a book.

"Don't worry so much, I'm sure Cosplay Queen is fine!"

~o~o~o~

**3) Stop and Stare / One Republic**

The guild was full. It seemed like every member was present and not one mission was missing on the board. Today everybody just celebrated. What exactly, nobody really knew. It was hard to look in these crowds for certain people. Yet, the rune mage always managed to seek out sun-kissed hair. And even though she was surrounded and distracted by her friends, the stellar princess could feel his emerald stare on her and she replied with her own chocolate melting gaze.

~o~o~o~

**4) Freeze / Aural Vampire**

Lucy knew she was attractive, cute and a beauty among many girls. Usually she knew how to use this to her own gain. But there was always the exception to the rule. She never knew how to act around Fried. Her charms would fail her each time they met, be it inside the guild or outside on the streets of Magnolia. Everything, her body and her mind would freeze and later, she'd kick herself for not talking to him.

~o~o~o~

**5)**** Girlfriend / Avril Lavigne (Japanese Version)**

Fried's own color was green, no doubt about it. His hair was green, his eyes were green and his Fairy Tail crest was green as well. Now he could add another green thing to the list. His mood whenever he saw Lucy with Natsu. What did she see in that crétin anyway? Yet, there were times when the blond would stare in his direction. Hmm, maybe he could 'persuade' her to raise her expectations for a potential boyfriend after all.

~o~o~o~

**6) Darksiders Theme / Darksiders OST**

There it was again. That darkness lurking behind his eyes. It was calling out, the darker him. It called whenever a battle got too hard to handle on his own. 'Dark Écriture: Darkness' wasn't a spell to grant Fried demonic powers. Did people really believe that writing runes on himself could turn him into that? No, it was a spell to lift the seal inside him and set 'it' free. And no matter how painful it was or how much his heart burned with desire for the beautiful stellar mage. Lucy mustn't find out! Not ever! Because that was the rule! To never let others find out his secret. To hide the fact that he wasn't fully human, but a dirty half-demon instead.

~o~o~o~

**7) Anything for Love / Meat Loaf**

"Dump her!"

Being between a rock and a hard place now, huh? Either he dumped her or he might lose his best friend. Fried's loyalty was put to the test here. Laxus smirked, he knew exactly what Fried would do. He was his right-hand man after all.

"No!"

Laxus had to blink.

"...What?"

Fried had narrowed his eyes and actually glared at him in defiance. What had that girl done to change Fried's nature?

"I said 'No'! ...You made me choose, now live with my choice!" Fried knew how to get his point across with very few words. For him this discussion was over. He turned on his heel and left the room, leaving a dumbfounded Dragon Slayer behind.

He'd do whatever was necessary. He couldn't let her go.

Being with Lucy Heartfilia was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he refused to let go of it just like that. If sacrificing his loyalty was what it took to be with her so be it. Anything just so she would singe his soul with her fiery love.

~o~o~o~

**8) Torukia / Yoko Kanno (GitS SAC OST 3 )**

"Be a good girl and surrender. Perhaps,... I'll spare your friends." Lucy could see the lie in her dark eyes. But did she have a choice? She needed time, then maybe she could call Gemini and use the spell 'Uranometria' to defeat her.

"No way!" Natsu and Gray had protected her, to give in meant to throw away their efforts.

"Fine. Then I'll take all three of you!" With that, the woman sent three bright shots towards her and her unconscious comrades.

She heard how the shots connected and the cries of pain. But they didn't belong to her or the others. There were three different colored spheres in the air and three bodies on the ground which started to disappear.

Natsu and Gray woke up when they felt the loss of three magical life forces. A purple orb and Bixlow's body in front of Natsu. A rose colored one and Evergreen in front of Gray. And last, an emerald light and Fried in front of Lucy. The Raijinshuu had protected them and had paid a high price. When the bodies disappeared Lucy's cry could be heard over the whole battle field.

Before the orbs could fly towards their enemy Lucy found the strength to stand up. She ran and snatched the green orb away, hugging it tightly and protectively..

"No! You can't have him, you hear me? He. Is. MINE! Gate of the Twins, I open thee! GEMINI!"

~o~o~o~

**9) Beyond the Invisible / Enigma**

'_Lucy is violent...'_

'_Lucy should be more like Levy. So lovely and ladylike.' _

'_That way, she'll never get a boyfriend!'  
_

'_Hah, only a savage could be with her.'_

These words hurt deeply.

Her tears mingled with the rain and made them invisible for others. There was no need to brush them away. The stellar princess trembled, but she didn't know if it was because of the cold rain or her own sobs.

Suddenly something warm was put around her. Looking down she noticed it was a deep red coat. She'd seen this color somewhere before. Arms wrapped around her chilled body and a familiar voice comforted her.

"Don't listen to people who are blind. ...They will never see underneath the underneath."

~o~o~o~

**10) Inside the Pervert Mound / Zilch (Heavy Metal Fakk 2 OST)**

Fried tried to relax on his couch in his room. He still had a home to return to. Thanks to his maid Hannah who took care of everything while he was gone.

But at the moment something, or rather someone, else was on his mind. Damn that stellar mage! Did she have to run around in that poor excuse for a bathing suit? Sure he wasn't weak against women and he couldn't care less about that drunk in a bikini. But even he was only a man and there was just so much he could stand and still be indifferent about it.

Did Lucy even know that white bikinis were practically transparent when they got wet?

~o~o~o~

End. ^^ or maybe tbc?

I had a hard time shortening these to drabbles and they were still long. But for nr. 7 and 8, I had almost double the time. Both songs are over 6 minutes long. And I just twisted Nr. 5 from girlfriend to boyfriend. XD Nr 1 means translated: 'I feel like you'. If anyone has noticed, nr. 10 is taken from the Anime. Lucy wears a white bikini! O.O

I might be tempted to write Oneshots out of these, who knows?

Care to persuade me?


	2. part 2

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail is not mine! Stop accusing me of stealing the characters. _*hides all charas in her closet*_

**Author's note:** I just got word of this a moment ago. Happy Birthday Lucy Heartfilia. XD (drabble nr. 7 fits perfectly.) So I was bored last night and thought, hey why not write more drabbles? Not much work and still an update. Enjoy.

~o~o~o~

**Runestar Melodies (part 2)  
**By Misty Mina

**1) American Witch / Rob Zombie**

Lucy Heartfilia was a dangerous woman! On the outside she was the sweet and kind girl, but there was a passionate temptress under the virginal innocence. And Fried was quite proud of himself for setting that part of her free. He'd awoken a sinful goddess and she would bewitch him whenever she could with a mere glance.

~o~o~o~

**2) Traum (dream) / Sailor Moon OST**

It was a dream from long ago. Lucy would always forget what exactly it was about. But she was in a beautiful place with another person. And somehow whenever she was in the guild and met Fried's emerald eyes, there was this feeling of déjà vu.

~o~o~o~

**3) Unbreak my Heart / Tony Braxton**

He was gone for a while now. Lucy looked at the runes on the wall which Fried had left behind before leaving for his mission. It was a promise between them. Whenever he went out, he would leave these runes behind. And if they ever vanished before he returned, it meant he wouldn't return ever. And one day, Lucy could only watch in helpless agony as the runes dimmed and finally disappeared forever along with the man she'd promised 'til death would them part.

~o~o~o~

**4) Dead Souls / Nine Inch Nails**

The life of a mage was not always an easy one. Whenever there was a bounty on a criminal there were also the words: 'Dead or Alive'. Some criminals had fought Fried until their bitter end. Even though the rune mage tried to avoid it, there were still times when he had to take a life. Their blood on his hands. On his sword. And their souls haunting his dreams, trying to lure him into their world. Thankfully there was still his blond angel. Lucy was always there to chase them away and fill his soul with the peace it needed.

~o~o~o~

**5) I Stand Alone / Godsmack**

Fried had made it his sole purpose to walk through his life alone. He wouldn't give into his family's wish to get married and have an heir. The rune mage had enough of being their tool for their wishes. He'd resisted the poison of many women. But Lucy was someone, who had no poison to begin with. Just this unnerving innocence and that sacred kindness. It caused him to waver in his resolve and to overthink his reasons.

~o~o~o~

**6) Bring Me to Life / Evanescence**

Lucy had become depressed lately. Her so-called friends were all too busy flocking around that white haired nuisance Lisanna to notice her presence. What was the meaning in being a member of a guild if nobody even noticed her, or rather her absence? She'd been at home for several days now and nobody had visited her. Not even Levy, who was probably too busy ogling the Iron Dragon Slayer. Perhaps it was better to leave, ...for good. Just when she opened the front door she saw Fried Justine pacing left and right on the streets without noticing her. And from what the stellar princess heard, he was trying to find a believable excuse for visiting her. It touched her empty heart enough to cry tears of joy.

~o~o~o~

**7) Hot n Cold / Katy Perry**

Girls were complicated, that was a worldwide known fact. They meant yes when they said no. They ask if a dress makes them fat and are angry when one is being honest. Lucy was different. She usually meant what she said in brutal honesty. Fried appreciated that, it made things easier for him. When he said he didn't like the dress, she chose another, more daring one. Whenever she felt jealous towards another woman, she made sure to get rid of the 'problem' herself instead of dropping hints. And when he asked her what she wanted for her birthday, she pointed at him and said: 'You!'

~o~o~o~

**8) Material Girl / Madonna**

Lucy had grown up in a material world and was always considered a material girl. Sure there were things which could only be bought with money. Like her food, her clothes and her apartment. She made no big deal of it that money was important to her in many ways. But it also paled in comparison to other things. The trust of her spirits. The friendship of all guild members. And of course, the love she felt for that handsome rune mage. Now if she could just buy herself some courage to tell him that...

~o~o~o~

**9) You Could Be Mine / Guns and Roses**

It was eating at his him. This feeling called jealousy. Fried had to admit he'd rarely experienced that feeling, much less learned how to deal with it. There weren't many things to be jealous of. He was a mage, quite strong, almost S-class level, educated, well-mannered, loyal, honest, not to forget quite handsome and was of noble birth. How could one beat that? Well it was obviously possible.

That goddamned Fire Dragon Slayer was basking in Lucy's care and attention ...and he took it for granted! The nerve of him! What he wouldn't give to be on the receiving end of her warm gazes. She could be his, in fact she should be! And he would try and try again to lure her away from that dense fool, who wouldn't know perfection even if it slapped him in the face. (Which Lucy had just done.)

~o~o~o~

**10) Requiem For a Dream (Orchestral Version) / Clint Mansell**

Fighting against his own guild was a sin he'd committed once. Now Fried committed it again, even if it was against his will. He had defeated them, one after another. The Dragon Slayers, Titania, not even Mirajane could stop him now. Because he had lost his tight control over himself. Or rather that darker part of him. The demonic side had taken over his body and had banished him into the depths of his mind. All he could do was watch as they all went down.

It broke him to witness the destruction his other side was capable of. Even more so when Lucy decided to stand in the way to stop him. She stood there in all her beauty with outstretched arms and firm determination in her eyes. Just when he thought it was over for her, he felt his body shaking. The other him was doubtful? It didn't know what to do? ...Of course, he should've known. Although they both had a mind of their own, they still shared the same body which also meant they shared the same heart. It was the first time they agreed on something. That they'd both rather die than hurting Lucy Heartfilia in any way.

~o~o~o~

end or tbc. ?

We'll have to see. Maybe when I'm bored again? I made a new poll in my profile concerning a new Oneshot with one of these drabbles.


	3. Anything for Love

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail is not mine! Stop accusing me of stealing the characters. _*hides all charas in her closet*_

**Author's note:** _*Sigh*_ Ok, people the last two or three weeks had been ...'unkind' to me. And I just wanted to tell you with this that I haven't forgotten about you or the pairing. I liked that drabble really and all I did was extend it. I'm writing on a new one shot. Which could be seen as prequel, but so could any other One-shot. I'll leave that to you. You don't have to review this. Not even I think it's worth the effort. -.-

~o~o~o~

**Runestar Melodies (One Shot/Extended drabble – Nr. 7 Anything for Love / Meat Loaf)  
**By Misty Mina

Laxus had called him to meet him in his room. Fried couldn't imagine what he wanted to talk about. He sounded angry, almost furious and he didn't want others to listen in. If he didn't know any better, he'd say he was walking into the heart of danger instead to meet his first and best friend. When he entered the room it didn't take a second and Fried knew he was in deep trouble. The aura around Laxus was hostile. The same way he would regard an enemy and not a friend.

"I always considered you a loyal friend of mine, Fried." The tall blond accused.

Fried looked shocked to say the least. What had gotten into his friend?

"I am!" The rune mage assured. He owed his life to Laxus and would follow him through hell and back. Why did he doubt his loyalty?

"So? And yet you are messing around? With her of all the chicks available? _I_ wanted her and you knew it!"

Fried knew who 'Her' was. And yes, he'd been seeing her despite knowing that Laxus wanted that particular girl. He didn't ask her out and he didn't fall in love immediately. It just happened. But he didn't regret it, not for one second. He looked away, trying to come up with a suitable reply. Suddenly the thunder mage demanded the impossible.

"Dump her!"

Being between a rock and a hard place now, huh? Either he dumped her or he might lose his best friend. Fried's loyalty was put to the test here.

Laxus smirked, he knew exactly what Fried would do. He was his right-hand man after all.

"No!"

Laxus had to blink.

"...What?"

Fried had narrowed his eyes and actually glared at him in defiance.

What had that girl done to change Fried's nature?

"I said: 'No'! ...You made me choose, now live with my choice!" Fried knew how to get his point across with very few words. For him this discussion was over. He turned on his heel and left the room, leaving a dumbfounded Dragon Slayer behind.

He'd do whatever was necessary. He couldn't let her go. Laxus may own his life, but she owned his heart.

Being with Lucy Heartfilia was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he refused to let go of it just like that. If sacrificing his loyalty was what it took to be with her, then so be it. Anything just so she would singe his soul with her fiery love.

~o~o~o~

I know it says that the story is 'complete' and generally it is. All those drabbles are complete. XD and I'm just adding chapters when I feel like writing. Believe me, writer's block is a big obstacle to overcome. 'Complete' in this case means just: Don't expect many chapters. If there's an update, then good, if not then don't tell me I didn't warn you. XD

And ***spoiler*** But I have to say it

DAMN YOU, MASHIMA! Why did you send Gray with Fried on this mission? And not Lucy? _*cries*_ That was the chance! You hear me? The chance of all chances! T_T


	4. Beyond the Invisible

**Disclaimer:** The voices say that Fairy Tail is mine. But since they' aren't real, it's not... Great, now I'm feeling depressed.

**Author's note:**Ok, this can be seen as a filler chapter and just because I felt like posting something, anything. Some of my fanfics are under revision now because I'm so not pleased with them. Not all of them are Fairy Tail but a few. I'm currently writing on a longer One Shot for this pairing and to be honest I'm working on that day and night. There are times when I look at the clock and it's three in the morning again... I hope you still like it even if it's quite short. I've written this last year and until now only one other author has read this. *waves* Enjoy. ^^

~o~o~o~

**Runestar Melodies (One Shot/Extended drabble – Nr. 9 Beyond the Invisible / Enigma)  
**By Misty Mina

Lucy sat in the pouring rain on the wall which she would always walk on when going home. She'd accidentally overheard her friends in the guild . She didn't mean to eavesdrop on them, but they were all so loud, it was hard not to. They were badmouthing her behind her back again, just like the time when she'd turned invisible.

'_Lucy is violent...'_

'_Lucy should be more like Levy. So lovely and ladylike.' _

'_That way, she'll never get a boyfriend!'_

'_Hah, only a savage could be with her.'_

These words hurt deeply.

What did they know anyway? What did they want? A kind, soft-spoken, demure girl? No way! Lucy had lived this way for seventeen years! A woman should act like this, act like that, should shut up when a man speaks, never be rude, never curse ...and never be herself.

She had enough of being obedient. Of just nodding her head and smiling kindly. She wanted to scream, shout, laugh, cry and do whatever she wanted! So what if she didn't get a boyfriend? Rather be single for eternity than be put into another golden cage!

Her tears mingled with the rain and made them invisible for others. There was no need to brush them away. The stellar princess trembled, but she didn't know if it was because of the cold rain or her own sobs.

Sudden warmth embraced her chilled body. Looking down she noticed it was a deep red coat and she knew, she'd seen this color somewhere before. Arms wrapped around from behind and a familiar voice comforted her.

"Don't listen to people who are blind. ...They will never see underneath the underneath."

Fried Justine. The very last person she expected to find her like that, much less to understand her. But remembering it now. His voice was the only one missing when the others had made fun of her.

"...And you do?" She asked while looking into his emerald eyes.

"I'm here, am I not?"

"...Wouldn't that make you a savage?" Fried was quite the opposite, but she just had to test him. His answer was to tighten his embrace.

"Allow me to be one, even if it's only for a moment."

Asking permission, for something ridiculous. It made her cry again. She was so glad to hear those words. Thank god, there were still 'savage' men like him left in this world.

~o~o~o~

Like? Hate? Dead because of all the fluff? Hope not. XD

Anyway, I loved how it turned out and maybe I keep writing more drabbles or one shots. Depends on my mood and inspiration. And of course if people liked it. ^^

Now, there is something Mina wants to discuss with her readers. It seems like my fanfiction 'Love Ring' has been nominated in a small competition.. I don't say vote for me. But it would be nice if you find the time to visit OoComputerFreakoO profile. You can find the competition in the stories. Since there are over 100 competitors, I doubt I'll make it through the first round. That's ok though. I know there are better authors out there. All I want is that this competition gets some attention since OoComputerFreakoO puts so much time and effort into it without getting anything in return.

Thanks for your attention everyone. ^^


End file.
